What happen after
by Sinful-Saints
Summary: Okay, this is a story of what happen during and after the last episode of Ouran high school host club. Sorry I never read the manga so I dont know if there is more to the story then where the anima ended. But, if there is oh well this is how I wanted it to end. So enjoy, please, please, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I felt like writing something for '****_Ouran High School Host Club', so here I am. _****Sorry if you don't like the pairings, but this is what i wanted to happen during and after the last episode of this anima. I never read the manga so this could be completely different from what the original author wrote. Anyway hope you enjoy, I am going to write a lot on this, about 7 chapters. PLEASE review it would mean a lot to me. By the way there is nothing extremely perverted (maybe a bit but again nothing extreme, I actually do have a life believe it or not.) on this if your like me and hate when people do that to this very, er ... maybe not so innocent anima. **

_**Note: I do not own 'Ouran High school Host Club' I would love to, but I'm not good enough.**_

_(This is starting around the middle of episode 26)_

_Kyoya, Haruhi, and the twins ran to where one of Kyoya's drivers was park. When they got there Kyoya said to the driver "We're in a hurry. head out at once."_

_The timid driver look at his master youngest son and said questionably "Kyoya-sama?" he was deeply frightened at what Kyoya would do if the driver disobey his orders, but was more afraid of what Kyoya's father would do if he did exactly what Kyoya wanted._

_Kyoya said with a tint of annoyance "What's the matter?" Kyoya and the rest of the host club needed to hurry if they wanted to catch Tamaki. Although doing so will seal any chance of Haruhi coming to love Kyoya, he had giving up that hope ages ago knowing she was better suited for Tamaki or Hikaru. Even if it hurt, nothing could be gain from him loving Haruhi except happiness, but he could find that anywhere, well at least the a fake kind of happiness._

_The driver look away and said very slowly "T-the.. thing is" People slowly walk toward the car surround it. The people also work for Kyoya's father, they we're Kyoya's family private police force._

_Kyoya look to the side of him where some of his police we're and ask calmly "What are your orders?" They walk closer "Were you order to protect lady Eclair?" He ask._

_One of the leading policemen answered trying not to offend the young master. "I am truly sorry it had to come to this, but we, the private police, answer to your father." His rough voice said calmly._

_Kyoya, reaching his breaking point pulled back slightly in anger as he brought his fist up and slammed it on the car. They couldn't stop them, not yet they still need to get Tamaki back. "Damn it!" he yelled in frustration. _

_The same police, in his same rough voice said."I'm terribly sorry,but we cannot allow anyone to leave. Even if we must do so by force." Kyoya couldn't let that happen. He kept his eyes on the his family police force, but could see out of the corner of his eye, Haruhi looking frighten with sweat running down her face. Both from running and of fear they might not be able to get to Tamaki. _

_Just then the carriage, Tamaki and the twins insisted on getting, came barging in running over a few police in the process. riding the carriage was Hunny and Mori. Hunny who look extremely mad jump off the carriage, while Mori, looking the same as always said to Hikaru, kaoru, and Haruhi "Use the carriage. If you take the back hills bypass, you can cut them off." Mori then walk off the carriage to fight the police along side Hunny._

_The police pulled back in fear and shock when they saw who stood before them."It's Haninozuka and Morinozuka" some of them said stating the obvious._

_Hikaru was already in the carriage while Kaoru was getting on. He turned to look at Haurhi extending a hand to help her on in amist the chaos. "Haruhi" he shouted indicating her to get on. She look confuse and mortified, not sure what to do she just stood there. Kyoya them grab her shoulders with his hands telling her " Haruhi, go get that idiot." He them pushed her toward the carriage. Kaoru grab her arm as she look back at him. "Get going, Hikaru" he said power fulling letting them know how important it was that they get Tamaki back for the sake of the host club, for the sake of Haruhi. Hikaru nodded as he turned a lifted both his arms to get the horse riding. _

_Once the carriage headed off one of the policemen order "What are you doing? Stop the carriage" That was when Hunny decided to attack he jump up on the policemen knocking him down. "Takashi, don't hold back" Hunny said while running to attack another policemen. "I know" Mori said, spinning two of the men around and throwing was slightly annoyed, although he did come to terms that Haruhi and him could never be he still had a small crush on her. Of-course he didn't love her, but she was different from other girls. She didn't care about looks or cloths. She just cared about having fun and that why him, much like the rest of the host club, liked her a lot more than he should. _

_After just a couple more minutes of fighting and both Hunny and Mori had all the police force men in a pile of wounded, useless bodies. Hunny brushed off his hand, while Mori cracked his neck. Hunny look up at the pile and said in his sweet little voice.I told you, picking on my friends is a no-no." Surprisingly Hunny is the only one in the host club that has never had feelings of Haruhi. Sure Hunny loves Haruhi, but only as a friend. Haruhi, lets just say isn't his type of girl._

_" Dont think you could get the best of Ouran host club" Kyoya said smiling. His smile faded when he pushed up his glasses with this thought in his head '_Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi bring Tamaki back.'

_...-_

_ Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were on the carriage going after their idiot king. Hikaru was going to fast, he need to get to Tamaki. Tamaki had change his and his brother's life for the better it couldn't end here. After all Hikaru and Kaoru, not to mention everybody else in the host club, have given up for him and his damn ideas, dreams , and club. no it couldn't end here. The debt wasn't fully paid to Tamaki is the reason Hikaru met Haruhi in the first place. If getting him back ment he had to give up the small chance Hikaru has with Haruhi, he will give it up, he owed Tamaki that much._

_Hikaru's thought's were interrupted when his brother started yelling "Hikaru! This much speed is reckless, to say the least!"_

_"We're bringing his highness back no matter what!" Replied Hikaru angrily as he made the carriage go faster._

_"Hikaru" Kaoru said softly wondering what going on with his brother._

_Hikaru then decided to state his thoughts aloud to them. "If it weren't for his highness, we would still be left out of this world! It's because of the host club that we were able to meet Haruhi, and become so close to everyone else too! Having the host club end as suddenly as this... Is something that i couldn't take!" Hikaru screamed the last part forcing himself to finish, no matter how painful it was._

_Because Hikaru was so stubborn, the carriage, that hadn't slow down at all, hit a rock and Hikaru went flying into a pumpkin patch. The carriage came to a stop a few feet away from the patch. Kaoru jump off the carriage running to his brother. "Hikaru... Hikaru" He said. You could hear the tears and worry in his voice, except this time it wasn't for show to turn on some rich beautiful girls. By the time Kaoru got there, Hikaru was sitting up holding his wounded arm. "Hikaru, are you okay? Does your arm hurt?" Kaoru said relieved that his brother was alive, yet still worried._

_"Damn it all..." Hikaru whisper though the pain. " Is this really going to be how we end, sir?" He says as if Tamaki was standing right there._

_"Hikaru..." Haruhi said softly from the carriage knowing she wasn't going to let it end like this. The host club had help her. Even if they did force her to join she was apart of their life known like they were apart of hers. They help with the pain that still linger from the death of her mother. They were here family, and she wasn't going to let another family member slip for her fingers. She thought about her morning today what she talk about with her real father before she left for school. About how he could tell she was upset, because she wasn't eating. She also thought back to when she was a little girl and her mother died, how she didn't anything after the funeral either._

_Haruhi took out the fake hair and waved out her short boyish cut. she took off the jacket over her dress and jump in the front of the carriage. pulling on the ruins she force the horses to pull the carriage forward as she went after Tamaki, because no matter what she was getting him back. For the host club and for her self. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru ran to the spot where the carriage was and stop when they saw Haruhi leaving with the carriage. It was painful to see, but right there it showed that Haruhi would do anything for Tamaki. So there, Kaoru and Hikaru look at the girl that they both love leave. Kaoru tried not letting it affect him. Back during summer vacation, he told himself to get over her, because his brother needed her more. Haruhi was everything to Hikaru, even if Hikaru didn't admit to it. Kaoru could always find another girl. and soon, he later did. _

_...-_

_Lady Eclair looked to her husband to be, Tamaki, with a challenge in her eyes. "What's the matter? You haven't said anything. You're a host aren't you? Entertain me." She said as lightly as she could._

_Tamaki look at her after she said that."What about you? Are you really okay with getting engaged to a man you just met, on orders from your family?" He asked with misery in his voice._

_Haruhi say them from the hills. She was hidden behide the tress, but it wasn't hard for her to spot the red car driving on the road a few feet away. She had the carriage go faster till she found an opening and force the carriage to jump on to the road beside her._

_Tamaki heard a loud bang behind him he turned around to see Haruhi riding in a carriage behind him. "Haruhi" H shouted. Lady Eclair had also look back behind her to see Haruhi. Her eyes widen in surprise as she saw Haruhi not dress like a boy, but wearing a dress with her hair blowing in the wind. She could slightly see why Tamaki was so interested in her."Haruhi Fujioka?" She whisper questionably, not believing her eyes._

_" What are you doing, Haruhi? It's to dangerous! Stop the carriage, now!" He shouted this order to her with worry in his voice, but she was stubborn, and stayed there telling him what she, and the rest of the host club need to say._

_"Senpai! Please come back!" She shouted trying to be heard over the wind. _

_"Look, just stop the carriage!" _

_"Nobody wants you to leave, Senpai!"_

_He gasped as she said that and look down "But, everyone said they were put out by the host club..."_

_"Senpai, you really are an idiot. A blithering idiot!" Haruhi said "After as long as we've been together, can't you even tell when we're joking or being serious?! We all like being in the host club! we really like it" She finished shouting the last part."Even I. Even i like being in the host club." she extend one of her hands to him._

_Tamaki went out to reach that hand, but lady Eclair grab his arm looking at him with sad eyes. Takaki didn't know what to do go after the women he loved, or stay with a women who might be using him and not really let him see his mother. The choice was decided for him when the two horses pulling the carriage started fighting for space, which lead to the carriage getting off-balance. Haruhi's eyes widen in fear and shock as she felt the movement, knowing this all is going to be worthless if she dies now. Haruhi gets throw to the side of the carriage where she falls out. "Haruhi" Tamaki screams, but it to late her foot is slipping._

_Haruhi is in mid-air looking back at Tamaki. He wants to go after her, she is waiting for him to do so, too, but Lady Eclair still has his arm. Lady Eclair looks up at him knowing she need to let him save Haruhi. She let's go of him, but before he goes after Haruhi he whisper the last word he might ever speak to her "Thank you" She looks at him with tears as he jumps out of the car to go save some commoner._

_Tamaki is now in mid-air falling to he reaches out his arm screaming her name "Haruhi" Haruhi does the same as she says. "Senpai" Fear, you could hear it in her voice as they fall into the water. He grabs ahold of her as they are still falling he has a blush on he face as he looks at her, and she looks back. They finally reach the water when the clock's bell starts ringing._

_Tamaki is able to swim them both back to land. He carries her until they are a few yards aways "What a reckless thing to do. Look you're soaking wet because of it." He tells her jokingly. _

_She replies, as he sets her down, with something he said to her back when they first met. "That doesn't matter, does it? Like they say 'a man dripping with good looks,' right?" They both smile at each other. They then hear a childish boy's voice calling their 'names' "Tama-chan! Haru-chan!" They look to the side to find Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru running towards them, while Kyoya and Mori stand back watching as this moment plays out before them._

_"Geez, what a moron" Kyoya says as if he wasn't ripping out his hair out an hour or two ago worrying about that 'moron'. _

_...-_

_Hunny Danced with Haruhi seeing as this might be his only chance to dance with her while she is wearing a dress. He spends his time twirling her around, while she gets dizzy._

_ Mori comes and grabs her to dance with her, because everyone in the host club wants to annoy Tamaki and not let him dance with Haruhi, but Mori had his own selfish reason two. He dances a formal dance with her, both of them spinning around in a small space. He holds her close, her being short and him being tall, makes them seem like a cute couple, but one that will never be._

_ Kaoru dances with her moving back a forth slowly he is of-course enjoying this, but still knows it is going to be either Hikaru or Tamaki, maybe even neither, that will end up with Haruhi's heart. seeing his brother now he spins Haruhi over to Hikaru._

_ Hikaru takes her hand and starts dancing with her, knowing the chance he gave away to get Tamaki back, but quite not ready to give up. He dances with her, both being careful of his broken arm. Well maybe not fully careful seeing as she accidentally touches it causing Hikaru to scream, but still._

_Then comes Kyoya, it was originally his idea to annoy Tamaki by doing this. Which is exactly why he wait til Tamaki is asking Haruhi to dance, and them decides to take him from her. He dances with her acting normal, knowing that what he thought earlier was true. He can find happiness anywhere, and well frankly he did. He found it when he took one of his father companies by force, and told his father he didn't want it and gave it back to his father. you might ask how he found happiness in this, well just the joy of watching his father worry over a simple company getting taken away from him was enough. Finally Kyoya lightly pushes Haruhi into Tamaki's arms._

_Both Haruhi and Tamaki look back at Kyoya, wondering what just happen. Kyoya just gave a small bow and walk off watch the couple to be dance. They look at each other, neither one breaking the connection. Then the fireworks starts still in dancing format they stare at the sky, at all the bright colors. The rest of the host club join them, with Haruhi and Tamaki holding hands, they all stare up in wonder and amazement. Once the fireworks have stop and the colors faded, the host club leaves except for Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki looks at Haruhi not sure what to do, it's obvious that Tamaki doesn't see her as his daughter anymore, never really did in the frist place. So, what are these feelings then? When the realization finally comes to him, Haruhi's face is already an inch from his. He closes the remaining space and puts his lips on her. The night has ended, but it seems as if this love story is just starting._

_..._

**Sorry this was kinda long, and boring I bet too, since most of you have already watch the last episode. Anyway this is only the frist chapter so if you like the way I ended, then please read more the next chapter should be out either today or tomorrow. Please, please review. Hope you enjoy this long, long, long story of mine that I am still working on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is chapter 2, i hope you like chapter 1. Ha! This going to be a hard and long process. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

_**Note: I don't own Ouran high School Host Club. *sigh* I really wish I did though.**_

* * *

Nothing really happen after the kiss. Tamaki and Haruhi walk back to the school together, they then got in regular clothes and each went back to their homes. Yet for some reason that Tamaki doesn't understand, he can't get that night out of his head. He even thought about different scenarios that could have happen between him and Haruhi. That night change his and Haruhi's relationship. She wasn't a daughter he had to protect anymore, but a girl he loved and would do anything for.

Tamaki sighed as he got up and decided he would call Haruhi and ask her out on a date. Then he remember that Lady Eclair had put his cell phone in the fish tank, back in 'Music room three'. He got dressed in a hurry, and called one of his maids up asking if they could bring him a phone. When the maid came back with a phone he rushed at it and started dialing. He completely ignored the confused and slightly disgusted face the maid had, and was just thankful he memorized Haruhi's number back when he found out she had a cell phone.

Haruhi's father, Ranka, answered the phone "Hello, what might you be doing calling my daughter at seven o'clock in the morning dear Tamaki?" Ranka said with her eyebrow slightly twitching. When every Tamaki called it was never good.

"Ah, Hello Ranka, is Haruhi there? I would like to speak with her." Tamaki said keeping the fear out of his voice, he has always been intimidated by Haruhi's cross-dressing father since the moment he met him. Also asking some girl out on a date and having the girl's father answering isn't always a good thing.

"Yes, she is, but she is sleeping at this moment, like a good little angle, and not hanging around a good-looking rich guy, who just might take her away from me and break her little heart." Ranka said this in her normal cheerful voice, but he was ready to crawl though the phone line and rip out Tamaki's throat.

"Oh, uh, then can you have her call me once she awake?" Tamaki asked slowly scared of what his answer would be.

"And why on earth would I do that. Don't think just because your good-looking I am going to approve of my daughter hanging around the likes of you!" Ranka now said this in the voice she used when she ever thought about her daughter running away with Tamaki. She instantly hung up leaving Tamaki to scared to even leave his room.

After an hour of doing nothing, but sulking in a corner and thinking about Haruhi. Tamaki decided to call Haruhi once again hoping she might actually be the one to pick up. "hello?" Haruhi's sleepy voice replied quietly over the phone

"..." Tamaki had no words for once. Why did he call again?

"Hello, Tamaki are you calling me again? My dad told me about his 'little' conversation with you. Look I really sorry you had to deal with that... Tamaki" Haruhi said after a long silence.

Tamaki was brought back to reality when she mention Ranka, but he wanted to hear Haruhi finish out of politeness, and because he wanted to hear her voice. "Ah, no worries he a very interesting person. always fun to have a conversation with the guy." Tamaki lied though his teeth.

"Oh, okay. Why exactly did you call Tamaki?" Haruhi ask wondering as to why he would waste time calling when he usually just drag her around along with the rest of the host club.

"Oh! Right, I was meaning to ask you if you would like to hang out with me today, just the two of us." Tamaki ask hoping he didn't sound like a fool, but it Tamaki were talking about, of-course he sound like a fool he always does.

"... Umm. Yeah sure, where will we be going?" Haruhi said, slightly breathless. He was asking her out on a date, right?

"I don't know... Anywhere you want my dear. I'll pay as long as your happy."

Haruhi thought for a moment, where to go for your first date out with a guy, who thought of you as a daughter the majority of the time you two knew each other? She lightly sighed and reply with "How about we go out looking at some shops for awhile, then stop at the market, which I really need to stop at, we could head back to my place, and you could help me make lunch, maybe?" she knew it sounded lame, but she did have responsibilities.

"That sounds perfect. I will come pick you up at you apartment in a half a hour... Wait! When we get back to your apartment, Ranka will not be there right?" he said with worry in his voice he doesn't like talking to Haruhi's father's over the phone much less in person.

Haruhi lightly laugh and said "No, he's working at the tranny-bar all day stocking it up with new alcohol. Why does my father scare you?"

"No, he doesn't, and just wondering. Bye be there soon." Tamaki said, with relief one less thing to worry about.

* * *

Haruhi stood outside waiting for Tamaki to come pick her up, much like Tamaki she couldn't get last night out of her head either. She need a distraction, although it probably wasn't the best idea to distract herself from Tamaki by going on a date with him. Tamaki's fancy car soon pulled up to her apartment. Tamaki got out of the car to meet her,but stop in his tracks as he saw here in a simple grayish green dress and a brown jacket. "Hi" Haruhi said cautiously.

Tamaki slowly walk over to her and said "You look as beautiful as I ever you, my dear." He led her toward the car opening the door for her. He them got in himself. Haruhi nodded a small 'hello' to the driver before she turned to Tamaki.

"Uh, you know this isn't exactly the first time you saw me in a dress, and you don't really need to put on the host act for me." Haruhi said a smile playing on her lips.

"... Ah, well of-course, I was tell you look beautiful as you always do." He said lightly kissing her cheek.

"You two make a cute couple." The driver said from the front of the car.

"Thank you" They said in, very awkward, unison.

The driver drop them off at a local shopping square. "When would you like to be brought back?" He ask trying to calculate how much free-time he has.

"How about at 12 o'clock?" Tamaki ask looking at Haruhi

"Oh, uh yeah, that's fine, thank you." Haruhi said hoping she didn't seem annoyed.

* * *

So, they spent the next 3 hours and a half. going in and out of shops. Tamaki dragging Haruhi here and there, insisting on buying her this or that. The awkwardness that been present the beginning of their morning had soon faded when they enter about the fifth store that day. "Haruhi! Will you please try this on for me!" Tamaki said to loudly then needed to be said. Haruhi followed his pointed finger to a very cute, very simple low-cut blue dress it didn't have a full skirt, but enough of one where it didn't cling to her body it had a slim yellow belt, with one inch tank top sleeves.

She sighed "It just doesn't seem like something I wou-" She stop what she was saying when she saw his face. Another sigh. "Fine. I will try it on, just for you." She smiled as she saw how happy that made him.

She look at her self in the mirror. she knew she didn't look bad, she actually look beautiful even, she just doesn't like these kind of outfits. Her dad would probably have a heart attack if he saw her in this. Of-course when he recovered, he would ask for the dress for him to wear himself.

She slowly walk out of the dressing room, already predicting the look on Tamaki's face. He once again stop and got a 'deer-in-headlight-look' on his face. "Well do you like it?" she asked, wondering if it was her or just seeing a 'pretty' girl in a dress that made Tamaki act this way.

"Absolutely, my love. You look amazing." He came towards her and whisper in her ears. "I am so glad you agreed to go out on this date with me. You mean the world to me Haruhi Fujioka" She couldn't help smiling and blushing. sure back in middle school a guy would ask her out every week, but none never said anything like that to her.

"Thank you, Tamaki. I'm glad you ask me." She said moving her face toward his. And there, once again they were kissing, but now in the middle of a store, with Haruhi wearing an unpaid for dress. speaking-of which, someone cough beside them interrupting the young couple.

They both couldn't help laughing at the managers face. "How 'bout you go get change I'll pay for the dress." Tamaki said pulling away from Haruhi.

"uh, yeah I'll be out soon." Haruhi said hurrying to the changing rooms. She let out a small sigh as she thought about how everything has change. Her and Tamaki... a couple?

* * *

The driver came and pick the up at 12 o'clock sharp. Tamaki and Haruhi were carry almost ten bags each 8 were Tamaki's 9 were Haruhi's. "Shall I be driving you both to miss Fujioka's place?"

"No, we will like to sto-" Haruhi interrupted Tamaki by saying "Yes, thank you. Sorry Tamaki, but after shopping I really tired. Your still staying for lunch right?" That was one reason the others were she wanted to be alone with Tamaki, and she didn't want him to spend anymore money.

The driver dropped them off at the apartment where Haruhi and her dad rented a living space. Haruhi led Tamaki in and ask him to take off his shoes. " What would you like? Sorry if it isn't like the choice you have at home, but all we got left is soup, ramen noodles or I could just make you a plain sandwich."

"uh..." He didn't know how to reply he had never had the commoner version of any of those food.

"Okay, how about I make both miso soup and ramen noodles and we split it?" She ask trying to see if that simplified anything for both.

"Sounds great." He said still trying not to offend her.

He watch as Haruhi stood in the kitchen making food for... him. It was getting a little hard for him to take this all in. They ate slowly in silence not sure what to talk about. the food came out better than Tamaki expected. the dishes where a little wierd to eat together, but still good all the same. "Thank you Haruhi for this amazing lunch."

"... You know you don't have to sugar-coat it. I know you not use to this kind of food." Haruhi said rolling her eyes at him.

"It's good, but I still liked it even more because you made it." He said as he moved closer to her. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her nose, neck, lips and moving slowly back to neck. His hands later on moving to her waist, her's to his neck. They made-out for a long time considering their minds weren't exactly worrying about the time. Just then a wild Ranka appeared in the door-way

"Haruhi, oh Haruhi. I got done early from stocking up the tranny-bar. I got sometime before I have to go back for the night, so I decided to check up on my darling daughter..." Ranka said laughing. His laugh was cut-off when he saw Tamaki in his apartment holding on tight to his daughter's waist.

"Ah, well hello there Tamaki. I wasn't expecting you to be here much less find you and your filthy hands on my daughter. She walk over once again, just like when they frist met, threw Tamaki across the room into the room. Haruhi still wearing the scared and mortified look as last time too.

"Umm... Tamaki are you ... alright?" Haruhi ask afraid of what her father just did.

"Uh. Yeah, but I think it I should be leaving, right about now." Tamaki said slowly getting up.

"Yeah that's probably best."

"Oh, leaving so soon Tamaki. Well I am sure you will be back soon as you always are." Ranka said cheerfully.

That's where Haruhi's and Tamaki's first date end. With Haruhi doing the dishes while her father dots over her. And with Tamaki heading back to his mansion with the possibility of having a broken foot. Well at least it was a first date they would never forget.

* * *

**Finally done these 'stories' are turning out to be really long. Anyway, hope you enjoy, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha-ha! Chapter three, sorry for my random rants on the top of each one of these things I write, but I feel as if I am actually accomplishing something when I write theses 'stories'. (When in truth I accomplish nothing, but strange looks from my friends and family... ) Anyway, hope you enjoy, please, please, please review it would mean a lot!**

* * *

Haruhi got slowly dress and ate breakfast with her father. She was a little scared what would happen when she headed back to school. Her secret probably already been leak to the school. What if she gets expelled for it! She quickly diminished that thought. Tamaki's father is the 'headmaster', so to say, so he wouldn't expel her, right? she sighed as she got up, after putting both her and her father's dishes in the sink to be cleaned; she headed toward the door. Saying a light goodbye to her father she headed off to Ouran.

* * *

She entered the school expected to find people staring at her, but instead everybody treated her like a normal person, well as normal as tas a person in the host club would be treated. She shook her head; 'maybe everyone here are truly idiots, and never figured out my secret', Haruhi thought with a little hope. She started to wonder why she was starting to care so much about people finding out she a girl. She sighed for maybe the eighth time that day as she forced herself to stop thinking at all, it was just pointless to worry about.

As Haruhi walk in to her first period class, she heard Hikaru and Kaoru say in their routinely unison voices. "Haruhi, oh Haruhi!" She was getting ready to make a beeline for the door, when the twins each grab her oon both sides. they lead her to her desk in between the two of them. This wasn't unusual they did this almost every morning,but that didn't mean it annoyed her any less.

" Hikaru - Kaoru. What is it this time? You known I came her to actually learn?!" Haruhi said hoping they might maybe just this one time let her be. But we all know that would never happen. They sat her down, while Hikaru pulled out a signal white rose, and Kaoru a red rose. She look slightly confused, so the twins pointed down at her desk where sat a letter. She slowly opened the letter; hoping that this might actually be wroth her time. Oh, how it was so... not wroth it. It was just simple note from Tamaki. Now although it was cute and kind-of romantic; it was also stupid and pointless, but what else could she have expected from Tamaki.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_ I deeply miss you, and wish to have another day with you similar to our last. So sorry I couldn't give you this letter my self, but had to have those two shady twins deliver it to you. Just come and tell me if they try anything on you, my dear. I am writing you this letter because me and you cannot contact each other til we meet in the club room, and even then it would be with the rest of host member; not to mention all the girls hovering around. Oh, how I know how your jealousy will try to get the best of you, but i am begging you to please hide it, not matter how painful it is. The main reason I writing you this is because Kyoya wants all the host members, you inpreticular, to come early to talk about some things. Well, until then, my love._

_Love, Tamaki_

Haruhi crumpled the paper hoping the twins didn't see it. Was the letter really necessary; couldn't he just have someone else tell her, instead of having to go and embarrass him self all the time. Although she was extremely annoyed, Haruhi couldn't help smiling, as she threw the roses and paper in the trash, at how she had fallen for him because he did things like this. "So, what the note say. Why did you throw it away along with the roses, Haruhi? Are you mad at the Boss for something? You know if you are we're some how not surprised." The twins said in unison as always.

Haruhi look to them and smiled. "No, I am not mad at him. I just didn't feel like carrying around two roses along with a note. A note that on one needs to see, so don't even try you two." She said as she saw them eyeing the trash-can.

* * *

When Haruhi entered the host club room, along with Hikaru and Kaoru, she wasn't expecting to find Kyoya holding the girl's school uniform yellow dress. But much to her misery, she did, and oh how she was going to regret walking into that abandoned music room. "So, Haruhi surprisingly none of the girls found out this club's daring little secret, but a few male student have." Kyoya said with a smirk growing on his lips. '_Oh, so it's just the girls at this school who are idiots, glad to know there is at least some smart people here'_ . Thought Haruhi has she held back a groan. "Which is why we are giving you the choice of hosting those male student, and many more to come, or you could continue to host girls." Kyoya finished beaming with happiness at the fact that Haruhi's secret just might bring in new customers.

"Do I really have a choice on this, I mean really Kyoya?" Haruhi said already predicting how things were going to go down.

"Why, of-course, Haruhi, but I must say; if I were you I would pick the one that would bring more customers." Kyoya said in a slightly mocking voice.

"Okay, fine then how about I host for both?" Haruhi said trying to make things simpler for her. She continued to explain when Kyoya's eyebrows raised. "What I mean is; a lot of the girls like the my company, correct? Well then, how 'bout I can talk to them like I normally do, but not do all the seductive stuff like you guys. Then I could host or guys like you recommended." Haruhi said in her very logical way.

Kyoya had a smile on his face as he thought about this. "Well it just might work. 'And it should also help pay or all the money we wasted on the carriage during the Ouran fair'." He mumbled the last part to himself. "We shall make the announcement today when we open the host club." Kyoya said going back to a normal volume.

Haruhi took the dress and was heading out the door when two thing happen at once. One; a powerful motter sounded. Two; Tamaki magically appeared in the door way; where there just so happen to be a banana peel. "What announcement how come you guys never tel- " Renge stop mid-sentence when she caught eye of what was going on behind her. Tamaki slip on the banana peel, and colliding into Haruhi ending with their lips smashing together. " What the fucking hell are you doing to my poor Haruhi!" Renge said completely forgetting her conversation with Kyoya.

"I thought she was over Haruhi?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"Yeah, you would also think that she would have already figured out Haruhi's real gender by now." Kaoru whispered back keeping his eye on Haruhi as she made her escape.

"Renge, I must say your entrance is a little late, don't you think?" Kyoya said trying to avert her attention.

"Well you know; if some one actually told me were having a meeting I would be here faster. I mean I am the host club's manager, am I not!" Renge said exasperated. "Anyway we'll talk about that later! Back to what we were talking about; Tamaki, why the hell did you kiss my Haruhi... Wait where is Haruhi? Did he get embarrass..." Her words started to trail off as she thought of the possibility.

"She left while you were chatting up Kyoya." Hikaru said wondering if Renge got the hint that he used 'she' instead of 'he' when he was referring to Haruhi.

"See! See what you did Kyoya... WAIT! She? Why did you call Haruhi a she?" Yelled in her over-dramatic way.

"Because Renge, Haruhi is actually a girl. She has been all along." Kyoya said slowly as if explaining it to a small child.

"Oh, uh, well. I guess that makes sence..." Renge said in a quiet voice. She then got a small nosebleed and fainted.

* * *

Haruhi straitened the red bow on the collar of her new school uniform. She look at her self in the mirror as desires that she never really cared about before came to mind. The desires being that her hair was longer, that she was a bit more bustier, and that she wasn't built so small. She shook her head trying to rid her head o those thoughts. She needed to head back; the club members are waiting for her. She sighed as she left the changing rooms. Her secret was going to be let out in less than 20 minutes. Back to normal? She thought; 'please, I think we all know normal been gone for her, since she first open that abandoned music room three.

* * *

**This, this, I got to say, is probably my worst I wrote so far, but I needed a way to imply her secret got out and that nothing was normal. "Sucky-ness" aside I think the way I ended this was pretty good. Please tell me what you think of it I really need other people opinions. I thrive on them, so if you will, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey well isn't this weird; here we are once again with one of rants. I originally wrote this last night, but my computer felt like being a dick and shut down on me before I saved this. Anyway I am giving you a warning here this chapter is going to be really long. These stories no matter how long I make them go by fast so I am going to make this one extra long. ^.^ fun, right? Alright, here goes nothing! Oh! Hope you guys like this and will REVIEW, by the way; yes I'm really that desperate as to caplock and underline the word Review. (hint, wink, wink)**

* * *

Haruhi just got finished hosting her last guest for the day. She needed to talk to Tamaki about something, but no matter how long she procrastinated she is never ready for that talk. Haruhi and Tamaki have gone out for three months now, and even though he loves her a lot she feels as if he is slipping away from her. She knows it probably because his grandmother is deeply sick and that graduation is coming soon which means Honey and Mori are going to have to leave the host club, but it still hurts. She walk over to Tamaki trying to at least get him to look at her. "Hey, Tamaki can you give me a ride home since it raining and all?" Haruhi said, slightly implying that if it turned into a thunder-storm she would need him there.

"Huh...? Oh! Haruhi... I am sorry what did you say?" Tamaki said just coming out of a daze. His grandmother's condition was getting worse, which means when she finally dead and gone he would get to see his mother; not to mention it means that he got a choice of who he gets to marry without her approval.

"I said can you give me a ride home, Tamaki." She said with a hint of annoyance. This is what she ment; this is why she thought he was drifting away from her.

"Yes, yes of-course! Oh, Haruhi please don't be mad I was just thinking about... things." He said his voice faded slightly as he dent down to kiss her. She held back a sighed. '_Well' _she thought '_I guess I could talk to him about it tomorrow, but sure as hell not today.'_ They both left he room hand in hand.

* * *

Today...

Today was a fateful day...

Today was the day one relationship got weaker, another stronger, and one just getting started.

Today was the day _she _showed up, and change everything in his life.

Akiha Ashing, fitting name for some one like her; not fully japanese, but not fully anything else either. She was the girl on everyone's mind. They wanted to know her story. _Why is she here? Is she even rich? She doesn't look poor nor rich, which is it? Is she from America? Why is she showing up at the end of the year? _Kaoru didn't understand why everyone was so obsesses with her, or at least he didn't til he saw her in person. She just sat there reading as if oblivious to all the whispered rumors about her going around. She was in the same class as him, Hikaru and Haruhi. She was beautifully stunning, but not in the skinny makeup covered face way most girls at ouran were. Actually she look made to be heavy-set, yet she was thin. She had barely any make up on just light natural colors. She had a few light freckles on her cheeks and forehead. She had an angular jaw, and pale skin. She had dark blue eyes that you couldn't help drowning in, especially with the pain still lingering in them. Her hair was a mess of light brown curls only tamed because of many hair products. She was still beautiful all the same though. The twins walk over to their desk. Which surprising as it might _not_ be she ended up being sitted right next to Kaoru. She turned her head a gave a light smile in their direction all the while keeping her eyes on her book.

Kaoru decided to start a conversation with her. "So.. What book are you reading?" It sounded lame, but it was all he could think of to say.

A sigh. A slender finger sliding to hold her page. A small smile, as she turned to him lightly closing the book on her finger. "It's an America book called '_Unwind', _it's by a man named Neal shu-" She instantly shut up when she got a good look at him. He look so familiar... "Uh... Do I know you... Wait no, no don't answer, I'm probably just mistaken..." She trailed off. In a second time no longer she was back to reading; ending the conversation. Kaoru didn't want it to end, but the teacher was getting class started. He instead wrote her a note saying '_meet me during lunch I want to keep talking to you.' _He passed it to her and watch as her eyes widen, but only for a millisecond before she wrote her own note back: '_Sorry, but frankly I don't trust shady characters like you self'. _she wrote this thinking about the past. About how maybe he remembers her, but she knew the chances were slim. She couldn't help smiling at her patheticness as she wrote the last part, because there was once a time when she did trust that 'shady character' sitting next to her.

* * *

Haruhi pushed back a piece of hair behide her ear as she waited. She had let it grow out since they made the announcement of her true gender; it was shoulder length now. She also started to part her hair to the side instead of having bangs; she did it because Tamaki said he like it that way. She does a lot of things to please Tamaki. Haruhi knowns that she does it because she loves to see him happy, but had it been any other guy she was dating she probably never would have even grown it out; it was much simpler to keep it clean shorter. So why did she do this for him?

Haruhi shook her head ridding herself of those thoughts. She was supposed to meet Tamaki for lunch, but he was late once again. She went looking for him. only to find him asleep on the couch of the clubroom. She wanted to be furious at him, but she knew he wasn't sleeping much since his grandmother became ill. She instead left him some food for when he awoke and went to go eat before she had to head back to class.

While she was walking down the halls deep in thought, she ran into Hikaru. She bump straight into his chest, and fell back. He look down at her his eyes widening hoping she wasn't hurt. Hikaru help her up. "Sorry, that was my fault I should have seen you coming."

"No, no I am the one who bump into you, Hikaru." Haruhi said taking his hand to stand back up. She didn't want to be left alone or she would start thinking about how Tamaki was changing, so she decided to ask him to stay. "Hey, have you eaten yet? If not would you mind eating with me?" She tried her best to keep the desperation out of her voice.

" Uh... Sure. Wait no... What about Tamaki?" He asked he would have loved to hang around her, but he always felt guilty doing so.

"He... Kind-of fell asleep. So, will you join me or not? Wait isn't Kaoru usually with you during our lunch period?" Haruhi said just noticing the absence of her other friend and classmate. (aka Hikaru's twin, as if you didn't know.)

"He said he had plans for lunch. He is probably stalking that new girl; he has stared at her all day in class." Hikaru said laughing. He then stop; a smile still playing on his lips. "Sure, of-course I will join you, Haruhi." He felt guilty as hell, but he still loves Haruhi a lot that he would only regret saying no.

* * *

Akiha sighed, she finally lost him. She never remembered Kaoru being so clingy; out of the two twins he was the independent one. When did things change? She thought about all the things those two did together as kids. He was always nice to her even when his father told him not to hang around trash like her. That was back when she was living on the streets; her mother refusing to apologize to her grandfather when neither her or her mother did anything wrong. He was the one with no heart, not them!

She layed out her food, which wasn't much, she doesn't eat that much since you don't seem to care much about food when you go from living off dumpster food to the millions dishes of the rich. She took a bite of her bread as she held her book in one hand reading. She was eating alone, just like she planned; it wasn't because she didn't have friends here she had many actually, but she just plainly wasn't a people's person. She heard the door open loudly followed by the sound of panting. "I finally found you! Why do you keep running from me?" Kaoru said exasperated.

She look to him and gave a light smile, she was nothing if not polite. "What do you mean? I don't ever remember running from you." She said. Okay, maybe she was nothing but polite and a lair, not to mention smart and cunning, or a smartass, also some might say she is a bitch.

"Oh, so you don't remember me calling your name as you took off running down the hall." Kaoru said completely annoyed.

she scowled at him as she said. "No, I don't remember. Now get the hell over your self, Stalker!" She yelled the last part. getting pissed off at his naïve ness. How could he not remember!? he used to be so important to her. at least he was til the day he told her she was just a piece of poor trash that needed to get a life. (As I am sure you could tell he had such a wide vocabulary as a five-year old). God! He was as full of himself as he was back then.

"What is your problem? I just want to get to know you!" He yelled right back. He was getting sick of her coldness to him.

"Their nothing to know. Any why the hell are you so intent on pissing me off?" She said going back to a regular volume.

He paused. Why was he trying so hard there was no reason? He opened his mouth to say something, but then instantly re-closed it. She grunted annoyed she said in the most pathetic voice he heard. "Fine. Sit, before I kill you." As mention above she is not a people person. " But just know I am not telling you anything if you do not return the favor, so first off tell me why you want to 'get to know me'?." She said coldness still audible.

He thought for a minute. She just was... so hard to understand she didn't seem to like people, much less trust them, she look so familiar, and she just made you feel weak because she seemed to live a depressing life, yet she was always able to fake a smile just for you. She, she reminded him of a girl he knew long ago; he broke that girl's heart, and he can barely remember what she looks like now. "You remind me of someone very close to me. You know things a girl like you shouldn't have never you seen things you shouldn't, you try to act like they don't faze you, when in truth they do. That is all I can tell about you, and it's killing me I want to know more." Kaoru said sadness in his. He was very good at reading people he learn how to from the girl whose heart he broke ages ago.

Her eyes widen and tears came to her eye; he does remember he just doesn't know its her. "Kaoru" She whisper softly. She missed him so much. She missed them throwing snow balls at Hikaru every time Hikaru threaten to tell his father about the time his brother was spending with _that_ girl. She missed his kind smile when he brought food for her and her mother. she missed all the times they spent laughing and playing. They only thing she didn't miss was when Kaoru told her to get lost. She was only four, him five when he told her he wasn't going to help her anymore. She watch him silently in the shadows as he and his brother went to school, and much to her happiness and sadness neither of them made any friends they just stay talking with each other on a bench holding hands.

She look up blinking tears from her eyes. "Alright, I will tell you." And thats what she did she told him all about her past about America, about how her father was a solider who went missing in action, and how her mother still keeps that damn letter that speaks of his death, about living on the streets, about finally having to relent to her rich grandfather, about how her grandfather had her go to public school til he finally died, which was five months ago, and even then she didn't want to go to a private school, and she told him about how there was a very kind boy that she loved. He eyes widen when she told him about her perspective from their small amount time spent together, but he didn't say anything about it just whispered a quite 'Oh'. He told her about the host club and how she should come visit it after school today. They ended up missing the class they have after lunch, but it didn't matter. She smile; she finally got her old friend back, and she wasn't letting him leave her again.

* * *

The host club was just sitting around; it was ten minutes before they had to start hosting. Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting on the couch, Haruhi head resting on Tamaki's shoulder, both talking nonsense. Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning against another couch playing a video game. Kyoya was typing this and that on his magical computer. Honey was eating cake while Mori stared at him in a protective way mumbling something to Honey about brushing his teeth. The door open; they all turned their heads they weren't expecting visitors yet. Kaoru brightly smiled when he saw who it was. "Hello." She said curtly.

"Oh, hey your that new girl in our class." Hikaru said recognising her quickly.

"Hey Akiha, correct? Ha, don't tell me your here for the entertainment of the host club?" Haruhi said laughing it seems like she the only one at this school that doesn't fall for the idiots at first sight, but she did think that Akiha would at least have been sane enough to stay clear.

"No not really I was just here to get notes from the class I missed after lunch period, and someone told me I should come and check out the host club." She said stealing a glance at Kaoru.

"Oh yeah if you want a copy I could get you one. I highly doubt those two even thought to take one during a single class this year." Haruhi said smiling. She like Akiha she was nice and easy to deal with compared to the other girls at the school.

"Thank you, that would be helpful." Akiha said laughing at Haruhi's comment. She was really awkward around people, but it doesn't usually show.

"Ah, but you must stay; I'm sure you wont regret it, princess." Kyoya said. He wasn't an idiot he knew she had a lot of money. She had the company from her decease grandfather, not to mention the company her step-father owns; both very successful. If he could get her as a customer it would help the club greatly, especially with graduation coming up.

"Well, I guess I do have time to waste, and frankly I been wondering about this so-called host club." She said a small smile playing on her lips. Oh, how this was going to be interesting.

"Is there anyone you would like to request?" Kyoya said?

"Not really I will just walk around figure you guys out." Like she needed anytime with that; everyone in this room were like an open book she could practally read their minds. She walk over to the couch where Kaoru and Hiakru were leaning against, and sat down.

"Uh.. Not to be rude, but my I ask who you might be, princess?" Tamaki said completely confused. Akiha held back a scoff, what was with the princess thing.

Both she and Kyoya open their mouths to answer, but Kaoru got to the introductions before they did. "Her name is Akiha Ashing. She recently just transferred here to Ouran."

"Ah, but why so late in the year?" Tamaki smiled politely at her.

"My grandfather didn't approve of me going to any schools as fancy as this." She answered as vaguely as possible.

"Oh, okay.." He trailed off thinking about his own family issues. Haruhi sighed here we go again she thought. She kept her mouth shut and pressed her face into his chest; she wanted to be alone with him.

* * *

"So your orignalanly from America, right?" Asked a girl who looked to be nice, but was the main one pestering Akiha with questions.

"Uh, yeah, but I don't remember anything I was only around 2 at the time." Akiha answered awkwardly.

"Why did you leave?" Asked another girl. They were all crowed around the couch she was sitting. The host club members didn't mind they could use the time off, and she was bringing in more people in, much to Kyoya's joy.

"Because my mother is half Japanese and was born here, so when my father died we moved back to her hometown." Akiha didn't exactly want to answer, but she thought they might leave her alone if she said that. They just said aw and had sympatric look on their faces. Akiha was getting really annoyed now, but she kept her self composed.

"Are you rich. Why exactly are you showing up now?" Asked a third girl.

"Because my grandfather hates me." She said annoyance finally showing.

The all gave her confused looks as she sighed; holding back at punching them all.

* * *

Haruhi was fighting her own battles in her mind. She was sitting with Tamaki; his arms wrapped around her. She knew she needed to bring up the topic, but it would be better in private. Too bad they were only in a room about a hundred feet wide hiding in a corner away from the chaos, it was just to public. She scowled at her patheticness. Okay here goes nothing, she thought. "Tamaki, why are you always zoning out?" Haruhi cringed after saying that; it wasnt the way she wanted to worded that, but it was around those lines.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know my dear... I guess it's because everything we work for the host club might be ending soon. Mori and Honey will be leaving after graduation. Also as you know my grandmother is deeply sick and is reaching toward death, which means I will get to see my mother again, and I just don't know wh... " He trailed off tears silently running down his face. He look down at Haruhi and smiled. He then rested his head on Haruhi's. "I love you, you know that?" He asked. Haruhi didn't know what to say. That was the first time he said those words.

" I ... Love you too." She said. Haruhi knew he just complete change the subject, but she didn't press the matter.

* * *

Finally! They were gone. Akiha couldn't believe those people; what was wrong with them, must they know everything. The host club members were still lingering, and she never really got to talk to them like she wanted. She went over to where Mori and Honey were sitting. "Do you guys mind if I join you?" She asked wondering if the silent one might spring up and kill her if she tried.

"Of-course we don't mind, Aki-chan" She smiled 'Aki-chan' sounds like a boy's name and was a little childish, but she didn't mind.

"So, you two are thrid years correct? Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?" She asked each in turn.

"Yes! But you can just call me Honey." Honey said a childish smile plastered on his face. The tall dark-haired one just nodded. Hm, maybe he was a little hard to read, there was just no tell-tale signs.

"Alright then,you can just call me Akiha then." She said. She couldn't help liking Honey. She always loved little kids, and even though he was older than her, he still reminded her of her five-year old half-brother.

"Hehe, would you like some cake, Akiha?"

"Sure, just a small piece though. Hm, you really seem to like cake. What about you Mori?" She asked trying to get him to talk while she took a small bite of cake. He just look at her a shook his head. She narrowed her eyes, oh well it not wroth it, she thought. "Thank you for the cake Honey it was good, but I am going to go talk to Kyoya now." She said standing up.

As she walk over to Kyoya she caught sight of Kaoru. He smiled to her, but soon went back to talking to his brother. When she got there she sat down putting her hands on the table. "So, Kyoya, is it?" She said laughing for no apparent reason; she just felt like pissing this guy off.

"Yes, and want might it be you want?" He asked scribbling in his little black book.

She scowled thinking. "What are you writing in there, you been writing in that damn book all day?" She asked with curiosity.

"Nothing you must concern you self about. But if you will, I am busy so..." He said indicating her to leave. She sort-of like Kyoya; she would love to have him as a friend, with his smartness, and his tendency not to care about things.

She left leaving him and his notebook filled with secrets, and she went over to Kaoru and Hikaru. She already knew most everything about them, but she just plainly wanted to be near Kaoru. Plus Tamaki and Haruhi already left, and she didn't really like Tamaki. When she got there Kaoru slip his arm around her waist. Her eyes slightly widen as did Hikaru's. What was he doing exactly? S,he didn't say anything, just stood there some guy arm on her waist completely natural.

"Uh... When did this start?" Hikaru asked looking directly at his brother arm.

"Hm?" Kaoru said innocently.

Hikaru burst out laughing "Don't tell me you got yourself a girlfriend Kaoru!?" Hikaru couldn't stop tears started running down his face. Oh, this was priceless his brother had a girlfriend, and Kaoru was acting as if nothing was different. All the remaining host club member look over at them confused. When they saw Kaoru arm around Akiha waist they weren't sure what to say, but went back to whatever they were doing.

"Were not dating, Hikaru! ...Er, at least I don't think we are?" Akiha said trying not to hurt Kaoru

"Oh..." Kaoru blushed as his arm drop from her waist. Hikaru only started laughing harder.

"Wait Kaoru I wasn't sure. I mean its been years since we last seen each other, and now here we are ten-years later, and..." She trailed off noticing how much she just gave away.

Hikaru's laughter slowly faded as her words sunk in. "Wait, what you guys used to know each other?" Hikaru said confused.

"Yes, if you don't remember maybe we should relieve our past we me past out in your guy's yard." Akiha said, she still remember that night. Kaoru and Hikaru stood over her poking her face as she regain conscious.

"What!? That was you?" Hikaru said. "Wow that makes sence now about why I instantly hated you. You were mean to me back then."

"Who said I still not now?" She said plotting on pissing him off for old-time sake. She smiled as he scowled at her, which only made her laugh. She grad Kaoru's arm and pulled him outside. "So... Are we going out?" She asked looking up shyly as him.

He stood wide-eyed for a second before he answered." Yes." He then kissed her. Soon the remaining host club members found them out in the hall still making out.

* * *

Tamaki was dropping Haruhi off at her house, when his phone started ringing. He quickly kissed Haruhi goodbye, and once her apartment door was closed; he pick up his phone. "Hello?" he said into the phone he had never seen the number before. He almost drop the phone when the person on the other line told him the 'tragic' news. He rushed down to his car to go meet his father at the hospital. He grandmother had just died, and they wanted him there immediacy.

* * *

**Finally done! I wanted to write more, but it was already long enough. please, yes I know I'm begging, but please, please, please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

***sigh* So I have a cold and was planning to write this like this afternoon, but my friends wouldn't stop pestering me, so I am going to write it now.( Which is stupid because I have to wake up at four tomorrow morning; yet it is now 6:53 P.M. and I am writing this.) Anyway I will put this up tomorrow after school probably ( Ha, no work tomorrow!). So hope you enjoy, and so far I only got one review I feel as if no one is reading this ( -.-') So please review! **

* * *

Three weeks after the news of his grandmother's death, Tamaki didn't know what to do. The funeral was already done; same for the burial. He had always planned to rush straight to France to see his mother, but now he got friends who had tried their hardest to get him back. Now he has a girl he loves; a girl who risked her life to get Tamaki to stay. What was he going to do. He knew if he left Haruhi might never forgive him, but if he doesn't leave now will he ever get the chance again?

While Tamaki was fighting these battles in his head, Haruhi and Akiha were getting ready to leave. Haruhi was zoning out a lot, thinking about Tamaki. She gave a fore-long glance at him. Akiha sighed she hated seeing her friend like this. "Hey want to come to my house tonight? We can get ready for the graduation together." Akiha said. She normally wasn't a girly-girl, but she wanted to get Haruhi mind off of Tamaki for an hour or so.

"Um, sure. Are you sure it's fine with your parents." Haruhi answered. Haruhi wanted to get away from her dad anyway, he would probably tried to get her to dress in the most ridiculous outfit. Plus it could be of use to distract herself for a certain boy with blonde hair and violet eyes.

Akiha smile. "Of-course. They think I have no friends, so it should work out well. Do you have the dress your going to wear picked out yet?" Akiha asked curious about what the girl might wear to such an event.

"Oh I think I will just wear a simple dress out of my closet. I still have the one the host bought for me back during an earlier event when no one knew I was a girl. And what about you?" Haruhi asked.

This simple exchange went on for a while, before they both left to head over to Akiha's house to get ready.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were finishing putting up the decorations for the graduation. They normally weren't the type of people to help with decoration that didn't have anything to do with a host club event, but they each had their own reasons for doing so. For Hikaru it was to keep his mind off the fact that he would see Haruhi in a dress tonight; an actual dress not the shitty uniform the school has her wear. For Kaoru it was for a special surprise his was planning. When Kaoru was done setting up his surprise he found his brother pacing back and forth looking for something to do. "Hey!" Kaoru yelled to him wondering why he was so energetic.

"HI?" Hikaru yelled back slightly annoyed. "What were you doing with all those lights behind the school, and why did they actually trust you with the fireworks." Hikaru asked when his brother was in ear shot distance for him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, and why wouldn't they trust me with them?" Kaoru asked wonder why his brother cared. "Nevermind, are you ready to head home to get ready?"

"Yeah sure let me just grab my bag from the club room. Are you coming up with me?" Hikaru asked noticing his brother didn't have his bag either.

"Yeah okay."

They headed up the steps toward the club room, where they ran in to Haruhi and Akiha. "Why, hello there dear." Akiha said in a mocking voice. " We already grab your guys' bags; we _were_ planning on giving them to you two." She said with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm sure you weren't planning on throwing it in the water, or stealing any of our stuff. 'Cause that just not the kind of person you are." The twins said in unison knowing how much it annoyed her.

"Whatever just take your bags we need to leave. By the way, Akiha do you mind if we drop by my house to pick something up?" Haruhi said as she and Akiha handed them their bags, and the two started walking down the stairs.

"Yeah sure no pro-" Akiha said. Her voice faded as her and Haruhi walk away from the twins.

Hikaru sighed thinking about how lucky his brother was to be in a solid relationship with one of those two girls while he was just left to feel like a weird stalker. "Shall we head back; graduation starts in less than three hours." Hikaru said already walking back down the stairs.

* * *

Tamaki really didn't want to go to graduation, but he knew he had to, not just because of Mori and Honey, but because his father is the 'headmaster, of sorts, of the school. He was also going for Haruhi; he knew they were drifting apart and he didn't want to lose her, oh how he didn't want to lose her. But frankly just because you want something doesn't mean it going to turn out the way you want to; not even for Tamaki Suhou.

* * *

"Dad! Are you home?" Haruhi asked entering her apartment followed by Akiha. Nobody answer. "I guess he is still at work." Haruhi said with a smile. She and Akiha went into Haruhi's room, and took out the dress Haruhi was planning on wearing.

"Oh! It so pretty I bet it will look amazing on you Haruhi." Akiha said looking at the pretty simple pink dress with the single fake rose on it.

"Thanks." Haruhi said kind-of embarrassed. "I'm going to write a note to my dad saying I'm getting ready for the graduation with you." She walk over to get a pen and paper, once she had both she wrote her crossdressing father , Ranka, the vague message.

_Hey dad. I'm going to be over at a friends a house. I'll be back once graduations over. _

"Okay, you ready?" Asked Akiha as she made her way to the door.

Akiha and Haruhi spent the next two hours talking none-sence and getting ready. They spent most of their time with their hair; flat ironing Akiha's curls and curling Haruhi's brown hair. Then Akiha let Haruhi vent to her about Tamaki, knowing that Haruhi wasn't like the other girls at school, but was still a girl with feeling all the same. They talked about how they were going to miss Mori and Hunny, and about how them and all the host club should do things over summer. Although Akiha was friends with them all, she still felt uncomfortable hanging around them after just meeting them, but since she was dating Kaoru she didn't feel as bad. Finally they were getting into their dresses.

"Wow!... You look stunning, Akiha." Said Haruhi. Haruhi was shock she knew Akiha was beautiful, but this was different, Akiha look like a different person.

"I would say the same for you Haruhi." Akiha said trying to keep a smile from her lips; she really hope Kaoru would like her dress, they were trying to have their outfits match at least a little.

* * *

The ceremony was over, now was the celebration. Hikaru stood in the corner of the ball room as everyone danced around him. Many girls coming and asking him to dance he said yes to many, but at the moment he felt like sulking as everyone had fun around him. "Hika-chan! Why do you look so sad? Me and Takashi won't be here next year, please get out of your gloom and eat cake!" Honey said with his trademark smile.

Hikaru (aka Hika-chan) smiled back replying with. "I'm fine Honey-senpai, just tried. So planning on going to any colleges when this is over?" Hikaru asked trying to sound cheerful, but much like Tamaki he didn't want to be here.

Speaking of Tamaki he was dancing with Haruhi in the middle of the ballroom she needed to ask him an important question, but knew now wasn't the time; it still was eating her away though. "Tamaki...?"

"Hm?" He lightly made the sound holding Haruhi close.

"Do... Do you truly love me?" She finally manage to get the words out.

"Haruhi, dear, how could you ask such a question?"

"Its ... It's just you don't seem to care 'bout me anymore. You zone out all the time. Not to mention when was the last time me and you been together _alone?"_ Haruhi said trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. She didn't want to, but she thought they _needed _to breakup for the better.

"Haruhi..."

"No, please don't. Just please prove to me you still care, prove to me I'm wroth your time. 'Cause if not then I.. I think were done."

"You can't just simple put our relationship on the line like that."

"Yeah I can" She whispered. "We only been going out for about four months not a whole year Tamaki. We should have known that this wouldn't last long." She now let the tears slip freely down her cheeks.

"Please just give me a chance." Tamaki said his own tears running down his cheeks.

"I did, Tamaki, I already did. But this relationship just didn't work out. You are the most kind-hearted guy I know, one that I come to love, but that love has come to an end. I'm just really sick of pretending, okay. Goodbye, Tamaki." She said as she kissed him one last time. He didn't kiss her back. She turned and walk away with out another word.

* * *

Kyoya dance with some regular host club costumers as he watch the room. He was there watching Haruhi and Tamaki break-up. Watch Haruhi run away in tears. Watch Tamaki slowly fall down to the ground. He watch as the whole room stop dancing to witness the king break down. no one in the room seemed to care though; they were all to selfish to let him ruin their night. The only ones that did care were Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Huney, Mori, and Akiha. Even then Akiha and Hikaru didn't feel much sympathy for him. He was the one who informed Haruhi. They took him to the club room resting him on one of the couches. Kyoya stayed there to comfort him, and Akiha went to go find Haruhi. While the rest of the host club spent the night reassuring their classmates that the young heart-broken man was alright.

By the end of the night Haruhi was fine still heart-broken though, same as Tamaki. But both Tamaki and Haruhi stayed to watch the fireworks to see Kaoru's hard work as he spent a long time arranging the fireworks so that they say "Congrats Grads. And a special Congrats to Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai." Akiha had her driver drive Haruhi back to her apartment. Tamaki went straight home after congratulating Hunny and Mori.

* * *

Akiha sighed finally all the party guest had left. She was still at the school because she needed a ride after having her driver take Haruhi home. Kaoru was also with her refusing to leave til she was home as well. Not to mention that he still had a surprise for her although after tonight it seem kind-of lame and pointless. "Shall we leave, my _prince?"_Akiha laugh at even the thought of her being a host.

Kaoru smiled a way to big smile after the certain events of tonight. "Not quite yet, _princess._ I still have something to show you." Kaoru led her to the back of the school to show her what he had made. When they got there Kaoru rush over to where he set everything up. "OKay just stand there." Kaoru plug-in the lights, and all of a sudden a assortment of colors lit the night. They were arranged in a way that they said 'I Love You, Akiha'. The lights were a bunch of different reds, whites, and pinks. There were red and white roses everywhere you look.

"Kaoru..." Akiha quietly whispered she couldn't believe her eyes no one every cared about her enough to do anything like this, especially all her past boyfriends. Kaoru walk over to her and wrap his hands around her waist as her kissed her. They stood there kissing for god knows how long when it started to rain. Akiha broke off the kiss. "Either we head into the school or you drop me off at my house. Your choice." Akiha said a mischievous smile playing on her lip.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" He said as he handed her his jacket to keep warm and dry. They both rushed into the school; running up the stairs to the club room. They continued with where they left off outside. "Mn... You know I just notice the cutest thing. You have a freckle on you bottom lip." Kaoru said before kissing it and biting it slightly.

"So... Who cares, I spend a lot of time out in the sun." Akiha said between kisses.

"Yet your still so pale." Kaoru said laughing.

"Fuck you."

"Please do, Milady." He said as he layed Akiha gently on the couch.

"Kaoru..." She said softly. "We only been going out for about four weeks."

"So? Akiha I know you since we were kids. When I told you to leave I didn't really want you to; I just couldn't watch you thrive for you life on the streets anymore. I loved you back then and I love you now. I never really did forget about the girl who passed out in my yard." He said as he continued to kiss her; she kiss him back. He soon started to take off her cloths. She didn't stop him, but help him with his own. (Let's just say somethings happen between the two of them that night, and I'm not in the mood to explain. Let's hope the school washes the couch cushions over the break though. )

* * *

The drops of rain outside soon turned into a thunder storm. Haruhi hide under her coffee table as she had done many times as a child. since she started dating Tamaki she had always has someone with her during the storm, but now that she had been ans idiot and ended things with Tamaki she was all alone.

Hikaru was still driving home when the thunderstorm hit. He knew about Haruhi fear of them. he also knew she was probably all alone in her small apartment. He wanted to be there with her, but wasn't sure if it was right. Right or not we all know he was going to Haruhi. He told his driver Haruhi address. When he got there he frantically knock on the door; no one answered. He soon burst open the door to find the sound of whispering. Hikaru walk over to the sound finding Haruhi under the table crying. He reach under the table to pull her out, but she wouldn't budge; after the loudest thunder that night hit followed by the bright white light of lightning. Haruhi jump into his arms. Hikaru wrap his arms tightly around her.

Hikaru slowly moved her toward her bedroom on to her bed. They both layed there in each others arms Hikaru whispering soothing words to her. Soon she was asleep, but he wasn't ready to let go.

Tamaki felt the thunder coming before hearing. He was curled up in his bed trying to forget tonight. When he heard the thunder he instantly thought of Haruhi hiding in some cabnit or some other dreadful place. He wanted to go over and comfort her, but could he after what happen. Would she even be willing to see him. After a half and hour he finally got the courage to go check on Haruhi. He got dressed rushing down his stairs. He called one of his drivers to meet him by the gate. When Tamaki finally got there he rushed in, not expecting to find Hikaru holding Haruhi in his arms with her asleep.

* * *

**To be continued... Suspenseful , right? My dear father let me stay home instead of going to school, since I got a cold, (god bless his soul *tearful*) so I finished this early. Hope you enjoyed and you will of-course review, yeah I know I am pressing this matter a lot, but it means a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So as I said in the last chapter my father let me stay home so I have a ton of time on my hands. And. Guess. What... I decided to write anyone of these things! (Cue: over excited clapping. \^o^/ - this face looks really weird.{by the way, no I'm not stoned}) Oh, and I known the characters haven't been acting like them self; that will change in this chapter. (Jeez what have I done to the host club?) Anyway review and enjoy. **

* * *

Tamaki look at them in shock. How... How could Hikaru do this do him; him and Haruhi just broke up. He walk over grab Hikaru and punch him hard in the face. "Hikaru you basted. How dare you even touch her!"

Hearing the commotion going on around her, Haruhi awoke. tears still in her eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw the sence in front of her. "Tamaki, what the hell are you doing! Put him down." Haruhi yelled Tamaki.

"Haruhi. What did he do to you? Just tell me!" Tamaki said rushing over to her.

"He didn't do anything, but comfort me when I was scared, okay. You know you have a tendency to misinterpret things." She said annoyance audible.

"But ... But. Nevermind. I got to ask before I leave for France. Do you think you would be happier with Hikaru?" Tamaki asked with a sad smile.

" Tamaki! Hikaru and I are not dating; I would never do that to you!"Haruhi said coming to tears.

Hikaru stood just watching not exactly sure what to do.

" Still I want you to be happy Haruhi. We might not see each other for a while, like I said I'm heading over to France." Tamaki said the sad smile on his face. "And just because me and you came to an end Haruhi doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

"Of-course not, Tamaki! I will alway be with you and the host club. I am really sorry that tonight had to happen though." Haruhi said whispering the last part.

"No worries. You were right it was going to come to an end eventually anyway." He turned around smiled to Hikaru and said. "Sorry. Take good care of her, don't ever hurt her or it won't just stop with a punch." He felt something tug on his shirt as he was walking out.

"Tamaki wait!" He turned around to find Haruhi holding on to his shirt. She jump into his arms. "Remember to come visit us _all_ when you get back to Japan." Haruhi said forcefully.

"Yes, of-course." He said hugging her back. They broke apart. Tamaki said a _proper_ goodbye to both Hikaru and Haruhi and took his leave. Then Hikaru saying his own goodbye left Haruhi in her room alone.

* * *

Akiha and Kaoru were awaken by the bright light of the morning sun. Akiha was pressed against Kaoru; she moved closer trying to get warm and to block her eyes from the brightness. "Make it dark again" She complained into his naked chest... Naked? What exactly did they do last night?

Kaoru laughed. "Why does it burn you?" He replied wrapping his arms around her.

There was a long pause as her memories of last night came back to her. "Yes, it does." She said finally; not laughing. She hurriedly got up and grab her clothes to get dressed. She didn't want to him to see her face. She didn't really care about the fact of losing her virginity. What she did care about was they didn't use protection, and it wasn't that long ago when she had her period.

"Hey, whats up are you okay?" Kaoru asked worried. Did he upset her somehow? "Did I do something?"

"No, no of-course not. You didn't do anything." She said forging a smile. She was fully clothed now. "You might want to get dress, before some random person comes wondering if there might be any people in this club room."

" Yeah because I'm sure that's completely logical and would totally happen. Why don't you just tell me whats going on." Hikaru said this all while putting on his pants and walking over to Akiha. He look at her wrapping his arms around her. "Please." He said in a pathetic voice.

She look away and gave a small grunt. "Fine." She sigh. "Well dear, you know what some times just... acdently happens when people have sex, right? About how sometimes the girl get pregnant." She laughed lightly as if she was crazy. "I think you can figure the rest out." She explained this all using a mocking slow voice you might use if talking to an idiot.

"...Oh"

"Ha, uh, yeah."

* * *

**A Month Later...**

* * *

Life was back to normal,more or less, for the host club. They all keep in touch and are soon going to meet up when Tamaki comes back to Japan. If any of you guys are wondering what happen to characters that haven't come up recently in this story, well there fine. Mori and Honey never really planned to got to college so the both got jobs teaching classes in Jodo. (not sure if I spelled that right.) As for the shadow king, Kyoya, he is '_patching' _things up with his father and brothers. Okay, maybe not patching things up, but negotiating on which son get which company, but those are just details. As for you Renge fans well she off doing god knows what and doing god knows who. And finally Ranka is trying her hardest not to go to France and kill Tamaki. To sum it all up their perfectly fine.

* * *

Kaoru phone buzzed. He was out at dinner with his family at some restaurant. His mother lightly smiled before saying. "If you'll excuse me." She slowly got up heading toward the restrooms. Hikaru got up with out saying a word. He needed to get some fresh air. The whole reason they were here was so his parent could meet Haruhi after 3 weeks of asking her out Haruhi finally relented and said yes. Once his parents found out they had insisted on meeting her. It's been about 20 minutes since she was supposed to be here and Hikaru was getting worried. His dad followed him out side leaving Kaoru alone at the table.

Kaoru sighed and took out his phone. He had a text from Akiha which was surprising she hated texting, actually she hated phones in general. It read, '_Kaoru! I need to talk to you right now! And no it can't be over the phone.' _Kaoru couldn't help smiling at her stubbornness. He replied with. _'I'm kind-of busy now, tell me later.'_ Not a second later he felt another little buzz. '_Okay, where are you?'_ Kaoru scowled at his phone. His mother came back and sat down she really hated it when her sons had their phones out at dinner, but she kept her mouth shut. Kaoru wrote back '_At some fancy restaurant downtown.'_ Another buzz, oh how dreadful that sound was becoming. '_Ha! Perfect I'm already down town I'll be there in two minutes'. _Kaoru didn't know what to do his father was coming back with Hikaru and Haruhi in tow, and he knew there was no way to stop Akiha; how she knew which restaurant he was in was a mystery though.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru! Guess what I'm not pregnant!" Akiha yelled getting strange looks from other people, but he didn't care she just ran into Kaoru arms smiling.

"Uh... That's great, but is this really necessary? I mean couldn't you have told me in private." Asked Kaoru embarrassed. He could hear the gasp from Haruhi that was soon followed by Hikaru's unstoppable laugh.

"No, it's more fun this way." Akiha said close to tears.

"Wait!... Wait!... She coul-... You might have gotten... Her... pregnant?" Hikaru said between burst of laughter.

Kaoru grab Akiha's arm and drag her outside. "Oh come on you would have done the same thing if you were in my position." Akiha couldn't help laughing at the look on his face.

"Are you positive you're not pregnant?" Kaoru asked seriously.

"Yes. Yes, my period started today, so don't worry." Akiha said reassuring her boyfriend. Kaoru him self started laughing from relief and from the fact th look on his parent face was priceless. Or it was until Akiha left him to be the one to explain why some random girl was telling Kaoru about not being pregnant.

* * *

**I shall be finally ending this thing in the next chapter hope you enjoy these and will tell me your thoughts on them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I needed to finish this or it would eat me away, so here you go dear people, who actually reads the shit I write.**

* * *

All of the Host club member, plus Akiha were going to meet Tamaki at the airport. They haven't seen him in two months and they only had one month left before break was over. Tamaki had gone to France looking for his mother, but when he got there he ended up meeting with a past 'lover'. Yes, Lady Eclair, she still loved him, even after he chose Haruhi. He was the guy that smiled even for a person like her. The two ended up... falling in love, so to say. When the plane finally landed no one was expecting to find three passagers awaiting them. Yep, Tamaki, his mother, and Lady Eclair.

"Tono!" The Twins yelled running to him.

"Tama-Chan" Honey chimed after the twins.

All three stop dead in their tracks, because before them was the most beautiful women they seen. But behide her was a young couple. The man had blonde hair and violet eyes, and the girl had red hair with green color eyes. Haruhi went still she couldn't believe her eyes. Kyoya smiled and wrote in his little black book. Mori had a scowled on his face. And finally Akiha stood there completely confused. Nope the host club weren't expecting this at all.

* * *

_Couple years later_

* * *

Everyone were meeting up for old-time sakes. They decided to go to the beach, as they saw it fitting. It was the same private beach the host club went last time. Haruhi was praying for there not to be any chaos, but it's the host club were talking about. When Hikaru and Haruhi got there, Hikaru help his pregnant wife out of the car. They walked down to the sand. Kaoru and Akiha were already there. Akiha was putting sunscreen on her and her four-year old daughter's pale skin. Kyoya was there with a girl, his girlfriend Haruhi thought. They were bent over by the water looking as the fish swam by. Hikaru and Haruhi went over to talk with Akiha and Kaoru.

"Hey haven't seen you two in a while where were you?" Hikaru asked. A lot of the time him and his brother would visit, but he hadn't seen him in a while.

"Oh in England. I had a relative there who wanted to see how me and your brother were doing." Akiha said keeping her eyes on her daughter. The girl was exactly like Kaoru and would run off leaving Akiha with a heart attack.

"In England I thought you knew no one on your dad's side." Haruhi asked.

"I don't the relative was on my mother's side. You know my grandmother on my mom side was from England." Akiha said smiling at her friends.

"What about you guys have been? I see your almost due for delivery, Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, um , were-" She wasn't able to finished, because just then a little boy around three was running around screaming and laughing, while a guy in his late 20's chase the child. The little boy had redish-blonde hair and look like a miniature Tamaki.

Akiha laughed. "look who's here. Hey, Tamaki stop chasing the poor thing!" Akiha shouted at the still a child at heart adult.

"No! He stole the last soda! He shall pay!" Tamaki yelled back.

"Is that kid even your child?" now Hikaru was taking a crack at pissing off Tamaki. God, how he missed highschool.

"Not for long!" Tamaki yelled as he finally caught the child. "Your dead, punk!"

"Tamaki, please leave Levi alone!" Tamaki's wife Eclair scream.

Just then joining the chaos was Honey, his wife, newborn child, and Takashi. Honey had force Takashi to come saying it would be fun, but Mori was still mourning over his late wife. "Harhu-Chan, Tama-chan, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, Aki-Chan, Kyoya." He yelled all ther names in one breath, and then gave a cheeky grin. His wife just giggle and waved at all the people around her.

They all soon gathered around to eat lunch. "So how have you guys and little miss Hina been?" Kyoya asked Kaoru and Akiha.

"Oh were fine, this little one is way to much for me to handle though. And may I ask who is this little number you pick up, Kyoya?" Akiha said with a laugh.

"I'm his girlfriend, Tina. Sorry if my Japanese is a little off I'm orignally from America." Tina said softly.

"Wait don't tell me Kyoya kidnapped you and force you here, it wouldn't surprise me though. Anyway we can help you we all know he doesn't have a heart!" Akiha said sympathicly, which cause most of the host club member to burst out laughing.

"Is he made of tin then, mommy?" Asked Hina. Which soon led to more laughter

"Yes." Kaoru answered.

"So are you going to be having a girl or boy Haruhi?" Asked Tamaki.

"Umm actually both. Hikaru and I are having twins!" Haruhi said Cautiously.

"That's great! congrats Hika-Chan, Haru-Chan!" Honey said stuffing cake in his mouth; he wife looked at him and took a napkin to wipe cake off Honey's face. Mori sat silently with tears running down his face. Haruhi was the only one to notice, so she gave Mori a small hug and kiss on the cheek. "It'll be alright Takashi." She whispered to him. Haruhi had been good friends with his wife, and had lost someone dear to her long ago once too.

"Honey who is the little guy in the blue blanket over there?" Akiha asked.

"OH! That's Mori jr." He said a wide smile on his face as he look at Mori.

("Awe." Some random fangirl sighed from the bushes.)

"Tamaki, Eclair, who might this little ... um, child be?" Hikaru asked.

"HI! I'm Levi!" The little child said rocking back and forth.

"Wow, Tamaki he is so much like you!" Honey said.

"NO! I am not a devil child like...like that thing!" Tamaki yelled going off to his emo corner.

Eclair sighed then giggled. "Come on Tamaki he is not that bad. He is your son after all." She said walking over to her beloved smiling.

It went on like this for a while. Hikaru, Kaoru, and soon Akiha pissing off Tamaki. Levi being super hyper, and getting Hina just as energetic, sadly. The night soon ended with he kids sleeping and the grown-ups drinking the night away. Some time around midnight. Kyoya finally got up the courage to ask. He bent down on one knee and asked Tina to marry him. More drinks went around with cheers when she said yes. It was easy to see after everything the host club would never forget each other.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
